


The Jealousy Prompt

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Barrisco Month [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barrisco Month, Cute, Fluffy, Funny, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Woah, woah, hold on.” Barry said, holding up his hands. “Are you jealous? Of <em>Oliver</em>?”</p><p>Cisco had been grumpy and huffy ever since they had gotten back from Star City after helping Team Arrow with a rogue Metahuman and he when he finally bitterly huffed out Oliver’s name it clicked in Barry’s brain.</p><p>“Well… he’s handsome and rich and strong and you guys always banter and it seems so <em>flirty</em>. So yeah, I’m jealous.” Cisco replied, crossing his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jealousy Prompt

“Woah, woah, hold on.” Barry said, holding up his hands. “Are you jealous? Of  _Oliver_?”

Cisco had been grumpy and huffy ever since they had gotten back from Star City after helping Team Arrow with a rogue Metahuman and he when he finally bitterly huffed out Oliver’s name it clicked in Barry’s brain.

“Well… he’s handsome and rich and strong and you guys always banter and it seems so  _flirty_. So yeah, I’m jealous.” Cisco replied, crossing his arms.

“It’s just teasing banter, I’m sorry that it comes off flirty. He’s also straight- and with Felicity.” Barry said, putting a hand on Cisco’s shoulder. “We’re  _just friends_ , Cisco.”

“Yeah and  _we_  were  _just friends_  before we talked about our feelings and stuff.” Cisco huffed.

“Oh you two were  _never ‘_ just friends’.” Iris said with a snort, spooking both boys.

“ _Iris_? How long have you been here?” Barry asked, staring at Iris.

“Uh, the whole time.” Iris replied, crossing her arms.

Both Barry and Cisco turned bright red.

“Oh,” Barry managed to get out.

Iris rolled her eyes before turning to Cisco and speaking directly to him. “Cisco, you are the first person that I’ve seen Barry  _completely_  happy with. You guys are perfect. Besides, Oliver can be an ass. Joe taught Barry better than to date someone like him.”

“I would always pick you over him, Cisco, in every universe, in every timeline.  _Always_.” Barry said gently, cupping Cisco’s face with one hand.

Cisco stared into Barry’s eyes. “Are you gonna kiss me now?”

Barry grinned and whispered yes before leaning in and kissing Cisco.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short and I got it in late but I got destracted and yeah. I hope you guys liked it anyways.   
> Comments and kudos are, like always, loved.


End file.
